Apparation - On the Road to Disney World
by magicallittleme
Summary: This is my worst story. Please review though. Please please please please please please please please please. I'll stop now. But only it ya review. =)


Apparation - On the road to Disney World  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters(though I wish I did). They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
It was the first week of October at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the Apparation students were gathered in the Transfiguration classroom excitedly. Today was the day that they would have a little field trip to wherever they wanted. Professor McGonagall walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning" she said. "You are all probably very excited about the trip we are going to have, but you have to apparate there safely first. The Gryffindors will be choosing the place this week."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked up to her.   
  
"We've decided that we're going to go to Disney World." they said.  
  
"Very well" said Professor McGonagall."Miss Granger, you apparate the Ravenclaws. ,Potter you apparate the Hufflepuffs and Weasley, you apparate the Slytherins."  
  
"Great" Ron mumbled saracastically as he looked over at the Slytherins. Pansy was looking at Malfoy adoringly as he bragged about his Quidditch skills. Blaise was watching the two with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Tough luck Ron" Harry whispered. His group was gossiping away as usual.   
  
"Yeah."said Hermione. "Too bad you got stuck with them." Since Mandy and Terry were going out, they were deeply involved in their own little conversation. Hermione was chatting with Lisa.  
  
"Ugh" mumbled Ron,"this is going to be a long trip."  
  
"Potter, you take your group first." said Professor McGonagall. "Then Hermione, then you Weasley. I'll go last in case something goes wrong."  
  
She led everyone outside to the lawn in front of Hogwarts.  
  
"Go ahead Potter" she said.  
  
Harry went over to stand with the Hufflepuffs. "Apparatious Allatious Disney World" he shouted and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
They landed in a heap right in front of the entrance.  
  
"Oowwwwwwwww!!!!! Could you please get off my head Justin?" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Sorry" Justin scrambled off Harry's head.  
  
A moment later, Hermione and the Ravenclaws landed neatly a few feet away.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry, "how come you get to land so neatly?"  
  
"Because we're graceful and you're not." retorted Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"Why you......" Harry started chasing Hermione around. He caught up to her easily and he started tickling her. Hermione fell down laughing.  
  
"Okay...okay...I surrender" she laughed between gulps of air.  
  
Just then Ron and the Slytherins arrived. Malfoy saw Harry on the ground in front of Hermione and began to laugh nastily.  
  
"Potty can't get a girl so he's taken to begging" he drawled.  
  
"Shut up......" Harry started but once again Hermione took over.  
  
"Morphious Flyrium" she shouted and with a wave of her wand, Malfoy was gone.  
  
Pansy ran up to her, grabbed Hermione's shoulders and started shaking her roughly.  
  
"What have you done to Draco?" she cried hysterically.  
  
"Relax" said Hermione. "I just turned him into a fly." She pulled out a small jar from her pocket. Inside was a small fly. "Too bad Trevor's not here" she snickered.  
  
"Way to go Hermione" whooped all the other kids.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" Hermione said as she took a bow.  
  
Only two people weren't cheering. Pansy was crying hysterically into Blaise's shirt. And he was looking bored.  
  
"Uh Hermione, I think you better change Malfoy back before Professor McGonagall gets here" Harry suggested.   
  
"Yeah. Too bad." Hermione said some more words and with a flick of her wand, Malfoy was back.  
  
"Buzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz" he said as he flapped his arms frantically.   
  
Everyone was laughing so hard, they were rolling around on the ground.  
  
Malfoy looked up, confused. When he saw everyone laughing at him he turned red. He grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Justin, and lifted him up."What happened you moron?" he snarled.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall appeared. "I would suggest that you put Mr. Finch-Fletchly down right now, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy whipped his head around. When he saw Professor McGonagall, he turned deathly white, even more than his usually pale complexion. "Uh sorry" he mumbled, putting Justin down.  
  
"Sorry is right Mr. Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall. "I won't stop you from having fun today, but you will have a month's of detention with me when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry snickered. Malfoy was grumbling and swearing under his breath. Pansy went over to him and tried to comfort him but he just shook her off. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed even harder.  
  
"Okay everyone. Let's go into the park now. Every stay in groups and don't wander off by yourself. I'll meet you all back here at 6 o'clock sharp. Not a moment later or I'll leave you behind." instructed Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Let's all go together" said Harry.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, "who else would I go with?"  
  
"What should we do first?" asked Ron.  
  
"Uh, let's just walk around and when we see a ride we like, we'll go on." suggested Harry.  
  
"Okay" said Ron, "unless Hermione has a better idea."  
  
They turned to Hermione.  
  
"Why would I know where to go?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, it was your friend that came here." said Ron.  
  
"She never told me what rides were good, she just said that this was an awesome place to go." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Let's just walk around then." said Harry.  
  
They started walking around. None of the rides looked good. Suddenly Hermione stopped abruptly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sshhhhhhh" she hissed. She looked around nervously and pulled the two boys into a bush. "I think someone's following us. Listen."  
  
Ron and Harry listened.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "I think I hear voices."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" Hermione hissed at him.  
  
The three of them listened carefully. It was quiet whispering at first but then they heard an outburst.  
  
"HOW DARE THEY!! I'm going to get that lousy little Mudblood and her friends." It was Malfoy's voice for sure. And he sounded very angry.  
  
"Yeah, sure. He's going to get us." Ron whispered sarcastically. "He's never managed to get us before."  
  
Then they heard Pansy's voice. "Don't worry Draco, darling. You'll be able to get revenge on them easily." she purred.  
  
Hermione peeked out of the bush. Draco looked like a bull that was about to charge. His face and red and he was pacing back and forth angrily. Pansy was cautiously trying to approach him, trying to calm him down. And Blaise? Well, Blaise was looking bored.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione back and peeked out himself. He watched the three with an interested look on his face. "I don't see how Blaise can look bored all the time. And Malfoy, ha. He looks so funny." At this point, Hermione and Ron had to cover his mouth to keep him from laughing. But soon they couldn't help themselves. Harry was right. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.  
  
From outside, Malfoy stopped pacing. "Do you hear something?" he asked.  
  
Pansy went up to him and felt his forehead. "He doesn't seem to have a fever" she said to Blaise. Blaise shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sick." Malfoy exclaimed angrily. "I'm sure I heard something over there."  
  
"Okay Draco honey. Whatever you say." Pansy said.  
  
"I'll prove it to you." Malfoy walked over to the bush where Hermione, Ron and Harry were hiding. "Look" he said as he pulled open the bush. He saw the three hiding. "YOU!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Run!" yelled Ron. The three scrambled up from their hiding place and began to run.  
  
"I'll get you!" they heard Malfoy's voice from behind them.  
  
"Over here" Hermione pulled the two boys into a line of people. They saw the three Slytherins run past them and collapsed, relieved.  
  
Once they had caught their breath, Harry looked around. "I wonder what ride we're in line for."  
  
"I dunno." said Ron. "But it doesn't matter. At least we got away from Malfoy."  
  
The three collapsed into giggles again, remembering the look on Malfoy's face.   
  
Soon they were at the front of the line. The three of them got into the car and got buckled in.   
  
"So what ride to you think this is?" Harry asked again.  
  
"I dunnoooooooo" Ron said as the ride began to move foward. They were on the longest, fastest and scariest roller coaster in Disney World. It took them through a bunch of twists, turns and loop-de-loops, speeding away further and further from the starting deck, never stopping, never slowing down. It took them high and low, spinning, turning, racing against time. It felt like they were almost flying through the air. Finally it ended, after what seemed like forever.  
  
The three stepped off the roller coaster shakily. They were met by Malfoy, his wand held in fighting position.  
  
"Now you're going to pay." he said with a nasty grin.   
  
Just then the attendant came up to them.  
  
"Are you kids going on this ride or not." he asked.  
  
Hermione acted quickly. "He is" she said, pushing Malfoy foward.   
  
"What?" Malfoy asked, confused.  
  
The attendant eased Malfoy into one of the seats and buckled him in.  
  
Malfoy finally realized what was going on. "I don't wanna go on this ride." he sputtered out.   
  
But it was too late. The ride had already started.   
  
"I'll get you for this Mudbloooooooo....." he trailed off as the car pulled away from the threesome at an unbelievable speed.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry burst into giggles. Malfoy looked so funny in that car, his hair flying in 15 different directions, his face tinged with green.  
  
Harry finally managed to stop laughing. "Do you think that maybe we should run for it?" he gasped.  
  
Ron thought about it for a minute. "Nah." he said. "I want to see the look on his face when he gets off."  
  
The two boys turned to look at Hermione. She was still giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"What gotten into you lately Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, "I've never seen you like this. First you turn Malfoy into a fly."  
  
"Then you push him onto a roller coaster" Ron added.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing. She looked at them thoughtfully. "I'm not sure." she said uncertainly. "I think it might be that since I'm not in stuffy old Hogwarts anymore, I'm really letting go."  
  
"Well, I like you better this way" said Harry. "You're a lot more fun to be around."  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "You mean I was boring before? How rude!"   
  
"Just kidding" said Harry.  
  
Just then, the roller coaster pulled up and Malfoy stumbled out of his car.  
  
"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When you tip me over then I shout. Tip me over and pour me out." he sang drunkenly. Then he fainted.  
  
They burst into giggles all over again.  
  
"I think...we should leave...while he's still out." Harry said between gasps of laughter.  
  
"You're...right" Ron agreed.  
  
"So...where...should we go?" Hermione asked reasonably.  
  
Then they heard a low growl.  
  
"Oops" Ron turned bright red. "I guess I'm a bit hungry."  
  
"I am too." said Harry.  
  
"Let's go for lunch" said Hermione. "I'm sure there's plenty of good restaurants around. Let's walk around and look for one."  
  
"Okay" said Ron.  
  
They started walking again. After about five minutes, Ron stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Wait a second," he said. "We don't have any Muggle money."  
  
"You're right." said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at them. "Don't worry about it." she said. "Professor McGonagall gave one person in each group some Muggle money to buy lunch with. I have it right here." she jingled a little pouch tied to her belt.  
  
"Oh good." said Ron.  
  
They walked along. After a while, they came to a food court completely filled with different kinds of restaurants.  
  
"Look at all the food." said Ron, awed.  
  
"Yeah" said Hermione. "Where should we have lunch?"  
  
"How about McDonalds" suggested Harry. "I heard their food is pretty good."  
  
"Sure" said Ron.  
  
They all bought a Big Mac, fries and a Coke then went to sit down and eat their lunch.  
  
Ron took a big bite out of his burger. "Mmmmmmmm. This is good" he said while chewing his food.  
  
"Ewwwwww." said Hermione. "Ron, that's gross. Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Ron swallowed his food, then laughed. He took another bite of his burger then began talking again. "Are you going to make me?" he asked, still chewing his burger.  
  
Hermione grimaced.  
  
Harry laughed. "Don't you know that you're just making him do it more Hermione?" He dipped his fry in ketchup and tossed it in his mouth. "You're right Ron. This is good."  
  
They ate their lunch, Hermione grimacing the whole time.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Harry. "No roller coasters since we just ate."  
  
"Yeah." said Hermione. "We don't want to throw up all our food."  
  
"Let's go on a tour of the studios. Or we could go on It's a small world. Or Splash Mountain." suggested Ron.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him strangely. "Since when were you such an expert on the rides here?" they asked.  
  
Ron blushed. "I came here once with uh, Parvati last year for summer vacation since, uh, our mums are best friends."  
  
"Ooooooooo. Ron's got a girlfriend. Ron's got a girlfriend." teased Hermione.   
  
"Shut up" said Ron blushing bright red.  
  
"We still haven't solved the problem of where we're going to go." said Harry.  
  
"What about Splash Mountain? I don't know about you but I'm getting really hot." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Harry.  
  
"Ok. Let's go" said Hermione. "And by the way Ron, I'm going to tell Parvati you like her. Just wait till we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"You better not. Or else, or else.. I'll tell everyone you like Harry." threatened Ron.  
  
"They'll never believe you." said Hermione."But I won't tell her...yet."  
  
"Fine. I give up. Let's go on some rides. Splash Mountains that way." said Ron.  
  
They began walking over. When they were about halfway there, Hermione suddenly pulled them into a crowd.  
  
"What's the matter Hermi?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy was walking towards us." she told them. "Look."  
  
They looked. Malfoy was hunched over, arms stiff at his sides,stalking angrily around while muttering to himself. Pansy and Blaise were following him, Pansy looking worried, Blaise looking bored.  
  
They walked by Hermione's hiding place. Harry could catch a bit of their conversation.   
  
"I swear, when we get back, I'm taking my Draco to a pyschaitrist. He's going crazy. I hope he'll get better." Pansy said to Blaise.  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah. Whatever." said Blaise.  
  
They passed as quickly as they came. Hermione, Harry and Ron pushed their way out of their hiding place.  
  
"Whew! That was close" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh well. Doesn't matter now. Let's go have some fun." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, the threesome ran around having the time of their lives. They rode all the good roller coasters, went down Splash Mountain a thousand times, got a tour and the studios, saw a parade, visited Cinderella's castle, saw the animation lab, and even managed to get some souveniers.  
  
They were so busy having fun they didn't realize what time it was. Then they heard the big clock strike six. Dong dong dong dong dong dong.  
  
"Omigawd! It's six o' clock already and we're at the other end of the park." Hermione said frantically. "We're never going to get there on time.  
  
"But we know how to apparate, so we can just apparate to the main gate." said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Right." mumbled Hermione.  
  
They apparated to the main gate just before the rest of their group was about to leave.  
  
"There you are." said Professor McGonagall. "We were going to leave without you. Doesn't matter now. Gryffindors, apparate your groups back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Apparatious Allatious Hogwarts" they shouted and one by one, their groups appeared on the front lawn of Hogwarts with a puff of smoke. They landed just as they did before and once again, Justin landed on Harry's head.  
  
"Oh bother" mumbled Harry and Justin quickly scrambled off, apologizing again and again.  
  
"You're dismissed."said Professor McGonagall."It's about dinner time so go to the Great Hall."  
  
As Harry, Hermione and Ron started off, they ran into Malfoy.  
  
"You're going to get it Potter. You, the Mudblood and Weasel. Wait till my father hears about this." threatened Malfoy angrily.  
  
"Malfoy," said Hermione calmly,"you've been using that threat for the past five years and nothing has ever happened to us."  
  
"Grrrrr." grumbled Malfoy as he stalked off angrily.  
  
They burst into giggles, their sides aching with laughter, gasping for breath as they fell onto the grass, still laughing. Finally they got up and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait till everyone hears where we've been. They're gonna be so jealous." said Hermione.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that was a really stupid ending. But I suck at writing endings. I know you can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts but it's for the story. And I kinda forgot when I started writing so... Well anyways I hope y'all liked this and there's no better way to express that than in a review (hint hint).  
Magical*Little*Me 


End file.
